It can be difficult to explore tracts, tight spaces or areas not readily accessible to a person. This is particularly so where adequate control of advancement of a probe can be problematic. For example, intestinal tracts are often relatively long and form a convoluted path, which is difficult for a probe to traverse without the aid of some form of device assisting the advancement of the probe.
Tracts such as intestinal and vascular tracts may be beneficially explored using a probe for medical purposes.
It is desired to address or ameliorate one or more shortcomings or disadvantages associated with existing methods and/or apparatus for advancing probes, or to at least provide a useful alternative thereto.